The objective is to evaluate the clinical efficacy of a new treatment program by (1) developing objective methods for evaluating and predicting treatment outcome, by (2) comparing geriatric vs. younger patients, both inpatient and outpatient. The current research emphasis is on treatment outcome in geriatric pain patients.